Felix
by thegalaxsea
Summary: Draco's acting odd today and Hermione is completely bewildered. What's Malfoy up to? Take a lucky guess. Entirely Dialogue.


"Granger."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"You look pretty today."

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"I know it's hard to hear from under all that hair but I thought I made myself rather clear. I said you look pretty today."

"Um…is this some kind of joke, Malfoy? Are Crabbe and Goyle hiding around the corner laughing their heads off?"

"No joke, Granger. I'm being completely sincere. Merlin, can't you even take a compliment without getting jumpy. I'm not a bloody Blast-Ended Skrewt."

"Forgive me for misunderstanding your motive but since when did _you_ ever pay _me_ compliments. The only time you ever opened your mouth to be pleasant was when you were gawking at me at the Yule Ball."

"I was _not_ gawking, Granger. I was merely shocked that you somehow managed to snatch a world famous Quidditch player as your date. I still think you used some sort of potion on him because he surely wasn't in his right mind during that whole night."

"_Malfoy_, Viktor asked _me_ to the ball. I had no interest in him until he worked up the courage to ask me out. Besides you're moving off the topic. Why in Merlin did you just call me pretty?"

"Because you are."

"_Malfoy…_you're making me worried. Are you sick?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Granger. Brilliant, in fact. There's no strings attached to the compliment, I swear."

"Well…then…thank you, I suppose."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Hey, stop rolling your eyes!"

"Whatever Malfoy, I'll see you around."

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?"

"Let go of me, Malfoy! I'm trying to go somewhere far away from you because clearly, you're out of your mind."

"You know, you're adorable when you're feisty."

"…You know, you're disturbing when you're _insane_. Seriously, what's wrong with you today?"

"I swallowed a potion."

"Wait, what?"

"Damn Nott slipped some Felix Felicis in my pumpkin juice at lunch."

"So you're lucky? That explains your abnormally cheery tone. But how is that associated with you complimenting me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Granger? Today's my lucky day. Come on, I'll walk you to the library. I promise I won't be a nuisance."

"No Malfoy. You are prohibited from putting your arm around my waist"

"Bugger. It was worth a shot."

"Ugh, you're so infuriating! Can't you just explain this sudden madness?"

"You really want to know?"

"Please."

"Merlin, you are so cute when you're curious…and when you blush."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. Who knew you could be such a flirt under the influence of 'Liquid Luck'? Anyway, just explain yourself."

"I like you."

"…"

"…"

"Bahahaha! That's hilarious!"

"Oi, Granger. I'm not kidding."

"…you're not?"

"No."

"Why should I believe you?"

"…"

"…"

"See, would I kiss you in front of everyone if I wasn't telling the truth?"

"B-but…we…you can't…we hate each other!"

"News flash, Granger. You were participating in the kiss just as much as I was."

"I-I don't understand."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that-hey! Ow! No need to hit me woman!"

"Start talking now, Malfoy."

"Put the wand down, Granger. I mean no harm."

"Talk."

"Seriously, I'd like to keep my nose attached to my face."

"Fine. My wand's gone. Now talk, Malfoy."

"I'm surprised you still haven't got it, Granger. You certainly don't seem like the brightest witch of- okay, okay! I'll stop, just keep that stick away from me!"

"I'm never getting an answer from you, am I? I'm leaving."

"No, wait! Granger, stop! _Please_…"

"Why Malfoy? Why have you confused me, kissed me, and humiliated me in public?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Save it."

"I love you!"

"…"

"Don't make me say it again."

"Malfoy?"

"I guess even Felix Felicis wasn't enough…"

"Wait, Malfoy. I'm listening."

"Don't you understand? I've always wanted to ask you out but I knew you would shoot me down straight away."

"I…"

"Let me finish. Theo was fed up and slipped me some Felix Felicis because I needed all the help I could get if _I_ wanted to ask _you_ out. But somehow I still managed to royally screw it up and make you angry. Maybe it was never meant to work out."

"Draco…"

"Granger, don't start feeling sorry for me. I hate pity."

"Want to join me in the library?"

"Oh."

"…"

"Okay."

"Come on then."

"_Maybe Felix worked his magic after all_."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little idea that popped up in my brain. I tried to make it as little OOC as possible though the fact that Draco is in love with Hermione severely contradicts this XD. I almost made Hermione confess her love too but decided that was <strong>_**way **_** too over the top and mushy and cliché. So in the end, Hermione doesn't like Draco like that…yet. But she interested in him. And I'm sure you can imagine that she'll grow to love Draco too =)**


End file.
